Four Words
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: After the New Kid Stark's arrival, Aphrodite follows him to tell him to keep away from Zoey- leading to the questioning of Stark's hardcore-ness, Aphrodite's bitchiness, and the fact four little words can make you pee your pants. NOT STARK/APHRODITE.


**Four Words.**

**A_ House of Night_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Aphrodite flicked strands of golden blonde hair from her face, and walked through the silent hallway of the House of Night, her heels making a comforting clipping sound on the stone tiles, calming her with their tell-tale too-expensive click. She smirked to herself as she saw the New Kid up ahead, scratching the dog's head.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. She'd never been a dog person, even when she was a regular boring ass human. A cat still hadn't chosen her, but all the same she found them more alluring than dogs. Saying that, she thought as she drew closer to the kid, she was a pretty thing. Her coat seemed like he took care of her, all shiny, and the dog gazed at him with such adoration and dedication that it caught Aphrodite off guard. She shook her head to clear her mind, and stopped walking directly behind the New Kid.

He stopped too, and span around, reaching up towards his back like he half expected a weapon to be there waiting for him. Aphrodite remembered back to the dining hall when bitch-face Neferet herself had commented on his archery skills. She sneered at him.

"Take a chill-pill, Arrow Boy," she said coldly, and he raised a brow, instantly shooting her that cocky grin she had spotted from a mile away in the dining hall. She rolled her eyes, and rooted her hand on her hip, eying him condescendingly. "Oh, don't give me that 'I'm so hardcore' bullshit. You want hardcore, I can give it to you in four words, but I'm not in the habit of making New Kid's pee their pants on first sight. Not usually anyway- normally they just start to cry and don't actually reach the pissing themselves stage. "

The New Kid smirked at her, and stuck out a hand, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a jerk of his head. His dog sat loyally at his side, watching Aphrodite cautiously.

"Well hey there. Talk about a big warm Okie welcome. Me and Duch were expecting a parade, right pretty girl?" he addressed the dog beside him and scratched her floppy ears to which she licked his hand. Aphrodite laughed cruelly, and stepped closer to him, causing Duch to bristle and stand up. Aphrodite shot a questioning look at the animal, before jabbing one well manicured nail into the kid's chest.

"Listen, asswipe-"

"Stark. My name's Stark. I'm pretty sure you were there when I introduced myself, but hell, since you're so keen on calling me things other than my given title, I thought I'd point it out," he said coolly, not seeming fazed in the slightest that this random, albeit stunning girl was practically molesting him with insults. Aphrodite sighed exaggeratedly and jabbed her finger again, causing him discomfort easily sensed by the dog. Duch let out a small growl in the back of her throat, which didn't subside even as Stark rubbed at her head softly.

"Do I look like I give a fuck what your 'given title' is? Besides, my ass you were born with the name 'James Stark'. Don't even try and crack that shit," she said nastily, arching her perfect brows. "But, seeing as we're making introductions, I'm Aphrodite LaFont. Try and remember that name."

"Will do," Stark said jokingly, his eyes laid back his grin still arrogant. Aphrodite was getting pissed now. This shouldn't have taken so long. She should have clicked her heels, barked some orders, insulted his intelligence and watch him and his stupid dog scurry away from her sight. James pain-in-the-ass Stark was beginning to get on her very last nerve.

"I'm not one for beating around the bush-"

"I never would've noticed."

"You gonna let me talk, or not you little asshole?" she spat, her anger increasing. She had to cool down. He was deliberately trying to wind her up; like she was one of those stupid, dumbass toys peasant children got in their slime filled (not-so) Happy Meals. She didn't pause for him to answer, but continued speaking forcefully. "I saw the way you were giving Zoey that little 'I'm a good boy, I'll always be a virgin, look at my admittedly good hair and cocky grin' act in there, and I'm telling you now to back off." Stark raised a brow.

"Huh? I was being friendly towards Zoey. She is the only fledging with tattoos," he said, although Aphrodite heard his voice waver a tad. She smirked cruelly and tilted her head to one side, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, and Britney Spears didn't go completely batshit and shave all her hair off in a desperate attempt for attention. Sure Arrow Ass, I believe you. So, you better believe me. Stay away from Zoey. She has enough shit on her mind without the added pressure of another retarded man making her life hell. So just run along and play with your arrows and your mutt, kay?"

Aphrodite turned to walk away, still feeling all the power she had felt when she was a fledgling. The moon filtered into the hall through the windows, illuminating them in a pale glow. Duch whined a little, and Aphrodite's heels clipped a moment, before Stark's voice broke the silence that veiled them.

"And what if I don't?"

Aphrodite turned, and walked back to him, getting right up into his personal space, her beauty clouding his vision, her dangerously silky voice forcing him to listen.

"You remember I told you about four words that were so hardcore they'd freak you out for as long as I needed them to? Yeah? Kay, well, I'm about to impart wisdom to you in the form of those four words, and I hope you take heed to them, because if you don't, arrow affinity or no arrow affinity, I'll kick your shrimpy little ass into next week. Ready? Here goes."

She placed her bubblegum lip gloss coated lips beside his ear, her voice smooth and dangerous. She meant business, and Stark knew it.

"Butt. The _fuck_. Out."

She withdrew from Stark and walked away, leaving the shocked boy and his dog standing there.

"Oh, and Stark," she smiled seductively, and his shocked eyes widened more as she winked. "Welcome to the Tulsa House of Night. This is how we do things here. Hope you enjoy your stay."

And with that, Aphrodite flounced away, Stark stock still, Duch at his side, both completely unaware the adventure the two would be facing for a long time to come.

And both unaware that if Stark had taken Aphrodite's threat that night, and done what she'd told him to, keeping away from Zoey? Everyone would've been shipped to hell in a little rowing boat.

* * *

**A/N: This is set during Untamed. Just finished Burned!!!!!! GAH, it finished so awesomely, right?! TEAM STARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really am glad Heath is gone, because he melted my brain for the longest time. :P Please review!!**


End file.
